


Kinktober Day 28: Filth

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Jak and Daxter
Genre: Eating, F/M, Filth, Filth Kink, Filth consumption, Foot Fetish, Unsanitary, dirt eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 28 PromptFilthA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 28: Filth

The small tests had started out simple; Jak, perhaps a little wary of what his travel companion was willing to do in the wild world they lived in, had wanted to put Tess through a few little trials to see just how loyal she was. It had begin with little tasks at first, things that kept her busy and made things easier on him. While sometimes those little tasks were exhausting, it kept Tess on her feet, and she was always happy to show just how devoted she was to their cause—and Jak himself, as well. After all that he’d been through, Tess just wanted to ensure that whatever she could do to make his life easier was taken care of quickly.   
  
And Jak? Well, Jak somewhat enjoyed the realization that he had complete power over his submissive little Ottsel. He’d never hurt her, of course, but lately some of his little ‘challenges’ became less tests of loyalty and more tests of just what he could get away with when it came to what she was willing to do.   
  
When they set up camp that night, she was already tired, but Jak found himself a little dirtier than normal after the hard day’s worth of travel. Not only that, they had been running low on rations for so long now that when he dug through his bag for their dinner that night, he found that they were down to just a single pack. It would be enough for himself, but… not enough for Tess at all. She caught sight of his uncomfortable look, before tilting her head. “Something wrong?” She asked, standing up straight as she looked up to him.  
  
He tilted the bag downwards, showing her that there wouldn’t nearly be enough for both of them, but as he saw her expression fell, it also sparked another idea within him. “...I have something else you could eat, though,” he offered, distracting her from the momentary dread of going a night without anything to eat.   
  
“What is it?” She asked, her head still inclined to show the interest shining in her eyes. He reached down to his somewhat aching feet in response, pulling off his right boot to show the plethora of built up dirt and grime that had worked its way across his feet for the last several days. They hadn’t stopped to take a break once, moving forward from every battle right into another one, then into hard traveling to reach a safe place to set up camp for the time being. The build up left entire chunks of toe jam and dirt, now turned into a fine sludge of mud given the sweat that clung to his foot as well. A layer of debris made the entirely of the bottom of his sole almost black, even, and Tess could see clearly that there was so much grime and gunk built up on the single foot that it would more than fill her up.   
  
There was no hesitation in her expression as she moved forward, taking the other boot and gingerly pulling it off so she could marvel at the sheer amount of filth clinging to the other foot as well. “Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy yourself, and I’ll go ahead and get these cleaned up for you while you make your meal?” She offered, cheeks glowing with delight at the fact she could now serve him in another way. She moved forward, laying herself flat on her belly to get herself comfortable for the meal that was to follow. Arguably, she was pretty sure there was almost half her own mass in dirt clinging to both feet, and she wasn’t sure that she’d be able to work it all down, but it certainly wouldn’t be for a lack of trying.   
  
Jak, pleasantly surprised by the swift and almost eager response in the wake of the suggestion, followed her suggestion in leaning back against the edge of their camp to get comfortable while he worked on unpacking the rations that he hadn’t really intended to split with her in the first place if worse came to worse. The scent of dried meats, nuts, and the few fresh fruits they’d managed to pack in with their stores hit her nose, making her stomach growl, but she certainly knew that it wasn’t or her now.   
  
As she tilted close to his feet, the scent hit her nose first. It was repugnant and strong, making her eyes nearly water in the strength of it, wincing for a moment before she held her breath, opening her mouth to breath a soft puff of warm, wet breath from her throat against the bottom of his left foot, wanting to soften up the harder crust over his feet so she could clean and work away the build up a little more easily. With the moisture washing over the dryer clumps, she tilted forward to brush her tongue up from the very bottom of his sole up to the tips of his toes, doing her best to gauge just where would be easier to work free and start from.   
  
Finding the give in the gunk between his toes a little more malleable, she began to flick her tongue just under each toe, cleaning what she could from the surface and swallowing. The sharp, nasty taste had her salivating to try and work it down a little more easily, but by default, that meant she was practically drooling over his foot as well. The thick, warm spit dripped down his foot, soaking into the dirt and grime and loosening it up so it could soften and make it easier to eat later. Jak couldn’t help but watch with the way her small hands caressed the foot she was holding in place, grasping it as her tongue flicked under his toes, making him squirm just a little in the faint ticklishness that lingered every time the pink little muscle darted against more exposed parts of his skin.   
  
Slowly, he could see the narrow tongue poke between his toes as well, pushing some of the jam forward so she could nibble it off of the top of his toes instead. One by one, she continued this from his pinkie toe up to the big one, forcing herself to swallow down the more rank of the mess covering his foot, before she started downwards. Jak was nearly fascinated with the delicate way she seemed so intent on showing her loyal, particularly when she took care to find every crease in the bottom of his foot so that she could work the dips cleaner as well. By then, most of the crud had slipped lower on his heel, and cupping her hands under his heel, she lifted it so the drip of her own now-muddy saliva could fall on her extended tongue. A large plop of the mixed mud and grime plopped right onto her extended tongue the longer she held it out beneath his lifted foot—and after forcing it down her slender throat with a hard swallow, she moved to continue licking upwards from the bottom of his heel towards the middle of his foot. Much of the earlier hard debris had softened now, and it was like a soft custard in texture alone as she swirled her tongue along the rough underside of his foot.   
  
The scent of the much nicer rations that he was eating made the difficult taste of his sweaty, rancid foot fungus palatable. Her eyes closed as she focused on collecting any last little gritty residue that she might have missed along the way, until she finally sat up and sat back. A singular foot had left her slender frame a little bloated around the belly, with most of her stomach entirely full by the time she observed the spotless expanse of the man’s foot. Still enraptured by the site of the pure admiration and dedication she’d cleaned him with, though, Jak wasn’t entirely prepared for her to be finished even if she was clearly full now. He moved his other foot forward, crossing over his ankle so it was at least lifted at a high enough elevation that she wouldn’t have to lay down to work on it—that was also partially for his benefit, considering he knew that he wanted to watch her small body swell with even more of the gunk from his feet. She knew the signal of his other foot implied that he didn’t want her to stop, so she had to swallow hard to work down the dryness coating her tongue after she’d hit a patch of crusted dirt just on the outside of his foot.   
  
She had to work up another sheen of saliva across her tongue, though this time she didn’t have the pleasant spare excess of it that would soften up the caked on mud around the bottom and outside of his feet. Tess tilted in, instead baring her teeth so she could start to nibble little by little at the crusted outside of his toes. It was hard work, given that every time a piece broke off, she would have to swallow it down, overfilling her belly and making her wobble a little with the unbalanced nature of overfilling her small body with the stuffing of every granule of filth that came from his feet. Only once most of the heftier, thicker chunks were gone did she pull back to look at what all she had left to do, clearly viewing it as a challenge to surmount if she wanted to stay in Jak’s good graces. He wasn’t going to correct or assuage those worries any time soon, enjoying seeing the personal motivation it was giving the ottsel.   
  
She took a sharp breath, swallowing again until she could develop more moisture in her mouth, but at this point, no amount of licking her lips or swallowing would even begin to work through how permanent the taste of his feet felt, or all of the filth that clung to her taste buds even now. Her tongue hung out over the top of his feet again though, letting what few drops of liquid she could spare drip down over the top, sliding between his toes before she carefully spread each one with her tongue again, curling it so it could function as a scoop to scrape out the softer, but more repulsing than the drier crud, given the way each little flick of her tongue left a slimy, slick sensation on her lips and against the roof of her mouth. It was a collection of where the most moisture remained, and the growth of fungi seemed most likely. She swallowed heavily for this again, working it down despite the clear and evident protest of her stuffed stomach.   
  
Her motions were gradually slowing down, but this was reasonable—given one of his feet was her entire size, and both had been covered in almost half of their size’s worth of various gunks, grimes, and filth, she couldn’t exactly eat her own size in nasty residue.   
  
Jak watched as her movements, no less devoted, devolved into a few moments of breathing hard between every slow lick. Her stomach was bulged out several inches with the sheer load of filth that she’d consumed so far, yet she still wouldn’t be done until both feet were spotless. She was slouched to the side now, gradually starting to lay low on her side as over her, her owner finished off his own meal, having taken his time to make it seem like they were enjoying their meal ‘together’ rather than him forcing her to swallow as much of his foot crude as possible.   
  
His foot was still shining with the wet splash of her small remaining saliva by the time she finally rolled backwards onto her back, her arms stretched out as her bulging belly betrayed just how much she’d managed to put away in the process. He lifted his leg, looking it over in surprise.   
  
“Not bad, Tess. I’ll have to get you to do this more often… It’ll save money on rations.”


End file.
